The present invention relates to improvements to helmets for artificial respiration without the aid of masks.
EPA 01113685.0 by this same Applicant, assumed included herein by reference, discloses a helmet for artificial respiration without the aid of masks that has proved to be valid in many respects, since it allows to achieve a high degree of safety by way of the presence of an antisuffocation valve and because straps are provided to produce a firm coupling of the helmet to the patient, avoiding the unpleasant phenomenon of lifting during use.
This helmet has been found to be susceptible of improvements, and the aim of the present invention is indeed to provide a helmet that allows to increase its versatility and to offer the possibility to reduce to a minimum the internal volume of the helmet, thus reducing dead spaces.
Within this aim, an object of the present invention is to provide a helmet that if necessary allows to rapidly act on the patient without having to remove said helmet.
Another object of the invention relates to the possibility to optimize the antisuffocation valve, thus allowing to increase the safety characteristics considerably.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a helmet that while having considerably improved characteristics still has a simplified structure and a competitive cost.
This aim and these and other objects that will become better apparent hereinafter are achieved by a helmet for artificial respiration without the aid of masks, according to the invention, comprising a containment body with at least one optically transparent portion, which can accommodate hermetically the head of a patient, said containment body having an air intake port that can be connected to a ventilation apparatus and an outlet port, characterized in that it comprises, on said containment body, substantially at the mouth of the patient being treated, an opening that can be closed removably by a closure element.